Close Encounters Of The Royal Kind
by MoogleTerra
Summary: FF6 Terra innocently could not sleep one night, only to be harassed by a certain king who was growing bored with strip poker. EdgarXTerra Oh mai it's more fluff! edited for grammar and sense making


**Close Encounters Of The Royal Kind**

**Edgar/Terra ficlet**

* * *

Terra was awake one night for no particular reason. She was dressed for bed, a light pink nightdress that had spaghetti straps and stopped at her mid thigh.

Terra was busily brushing her hair at her little vanity table with a jeweled hairbrush that Edgar bought her with the utmost care as to not break any locks of her curled green hair, looking dazedly into her polished mirror. She was aboard the Falcon and according to her little clock that sat upon her nightstand with the little flower decals bought in Nikeah; it was about two in the morning.

The green haired lady sighed at her inability to get any sleep wishing to the sleep gods, if there were any, that they would envelope her in the dreamy darkness that was slumber. She kept thinking about silly things that kept slipping into her tired mind like Moogle fur, what a bon bon was, and why Relm was causing trouble with her studies.

Earlier that evening, Terra and practically everyone else was assaulted by little knights, horses, and birds. Apparently, Relm was studying a book about a king and got too bored, so she brought the characters to life by drawing the characters with her magical painting instrument in the margins of her notebook that her grandfather Strago insisted that she use for nothing other than notes on various subjects. Thus, the characters peeled themselves off the page that she drew them on, and scuttled around the airship, annoying the passengers to high heavens. About an hour later, after chaos had ensued on the ship, Setzer had a fit and scooped up all of the little characters he could get a hold of and threw them off the airship.

After doing so, he produced a wine bottle from his coat pocket, took a swig, and announced that he would _not_ have a little navy captain try to commandeer with his course over Figaro.

Celes commented that it was cruel to throw them off, because the town below did not deserve to be assaulted by mini horses.

Terra giggled at the memory of Locke running around on deck, trying to get a little knight out of the folds of his bandana.

Suddenly, Terra felt thirsty.

"Well, I guess I should get some water, maybe if I'm quiet, no one will wake up." With that, the lady stood, stretched, and went out of her room, on her merry way to the kitchen.

On her way, she passed a man covered in gaudy jewelry and bandannas slumped against Locke's door. Upon further inspection, she saw that it was her friend Locke, who forgot his key again.

She passed Relm learning how to dance with Mog in the foyer at this hour and something even more interesting caught her cerulean eyes, as if a moogle and an eleven year old dancing the slam weren't interesting enough.

Setzer, Edgar, and Sabin were in the den, playing cards at one of the many game tables that Setzer bought for the Falcon. She peeked in and saw Sabin throw up his hands in defeat. Setzer smiled wickedly and Sabin took off his sash. He reseated himself and grumbled about cheating. Terra was confused.

She wondered what in the world they were playing, but it looked a little dodgy so she figured that it would be best if she just walk away and forget about what she saw.

So, she continued her way to the kitchen, calmly floating about in her bare feet that padded on the polished hardwood floors of the ship.

The woman didn't even give the card game she had intruded upon another thought, and wasn't aware of a certain king who saw her peering in through the half way open door.

Edgar figured he should have some fun with the girl, seeing as how the opportunity was so painfully obvious and rather easy to go on with. The king put on the façade of bad luck, allowing his brother and Setzer to win the hands that followed, which made the king have to strip off his clothing because he lost.

Terra, who went down the few halls the led off to bedrooms, bathrooms, and various doors that led to the deck, saw the gilded double doors that led to the kitchen. She stepped inside quietly, peering around, not seeing anyone else inside, and padded over to the counter. She found a glass in a cabinet and went to the counter where the water pitcher was. She filled her glass up and threw in some ice cubes she found in a champagne bucket that was bare of champagne.

The green haired lady sat herself down at the high table in the middle of the kitchen, meant for dining and food preparation, enjoying her fresh water with little sips.

"Maybe I should wander around the airship tonight, I never get a chance to." She thought lazily glancing out one of the windows at the still-dark, cloud covered skies.

The young king sauntered down the hallway towards the kitchen, having lost several hands of poker, and told his comrades that he favored some nice wine right about then. He saw the snoozing thief in the hallway and gave him a playful kick. The bandanaed man jumped and slurred, "Wha? What's goin' on?" and he saw the king and glared at him.

"Edgar, what'd ya do that for huh? Ya jerk!"

"I wanted you to be awake for my prank. Terra might need you Lockey-boy!" the young king snickered.

Locke then realized what the king was going to do after he looked him up and down.

The thief blushed and said, "Man! Please don't! You'll scare the hell outta her!"

"That's why you should be awake. Plus, she'll be a frightened damsel in distress, she'll be seeking comfort from her best buddy," Edgar grinned at the look that came across the thief's face. Locke blushed deeper and stretched his back in an attempt to hide his impish smile.

"See my point? Now, pretend to be asleep."

And with that, Edgar went off to the kitchen and found a daydreaming Terra with her hand supporting her head.

He came up behind her and said, "Why hello my lady. What are you doing up?"

She turned and said, "I wanted to get some water since I was having trouble sleep…ing…" She looked at Edgar and noticed that he was only in his underwear. The man was a boxer wearer she saw. She also saw that they were dark blue and had little yellow crown designs all over them. Terra blushed seeing them and looked back up at his face.

"Uh, Edgar? What are you doing?" he grinned at her at said, "I was lonely, so, wanna join me in my bed?"

"Excuse me?" Terra squeaked, terrified for some reason she could not put a finger on.

Edgar wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Terra freaked and set Edgar on fire. "Go away!" she shouted as she pulled loose and ran away.

The young king meanwhile was yelling and fanning the flames. Then he spotted Terra's abandoned water glass sitting alone on the table and dumped it on himself, putting out the fire.

Terra ran past the game room panting, causing Sabin and Setzer to come to the door and look down the hall after her because her feet thumped loudly, and making echoes in her wake.

"Looks like Edgar's plan failed."

"Yup, I hope she decked him. The dork."

The two men sat back down and resumed their game.

Terra dashed past a Locke pretending to sleep and accidently stepped on his hand, causing him to yelp in surprise, but she ignored him for her heart was pounding in her ears, and all she wanted was to lock herself in her room for the next few days.

Edgar walked up to Locke about two minutes later and had burns on his torso.

Locke saw the burns and started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up you damn idiot." Edgar scowled, brushing some fingers through his hair in annoyance that his methods of seduction were in fact, getting rustier by the day.

* * *

**I re-wrote some parts because they were not up to par for my standards anymore. Review?**


End file.
